Beginning of the End
by shonenAIsheteru
Summary: Creus is in big danger! YAIO
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 1**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

**_Past_.**

"What are you looking for?" the young Creus asked to Leithe, his secret friend, his companion.

"I'm looking for a cat…" he answered automatically with his usual cool monotone of half decorum and half indifference.

Creus climbed up to the tree where Leithe has been searching at. When he's already settled at a branch next to him he asked "What kind of cat?"

"I don't know yet…" he continued his search, ignoring Creus completely.

"What for?" he probed again.

"Master wants me to take care of one."

"Really?" this excited Sun…"I've always wanted a pet but master said it's not important…Argh, you're so lucky!" he complained.

Still Leithe Judge didn't glance at him which didn't lessen Creus' enthusiasm. "Don't worry, I'll help you find one!" he exclaim…

Again, Leithe ignore him.

Two days passed and he still couldn't find a cat, or any animal that might pass as one. Even if animals do tend to be attracted to Leithe more than humans do, there is still one exception…and that's the cat.

[Why for all animals it has to be a cat the master asked for…it could have been dogs or wolves or lions…any monstrous beast would be better than cats!]

At this thought, Creus appeared out of nowhere…raising an orange ball of fur infront of him…"Beat you at it! I find one…I find one! Isn't he cute…"

"No, he isn't." He replied, but Creus is already busy making baby sounds at the foul thing.

"Yes you are, Leirius…yes, you are…" He continued pressing the poor thing to his cheek. The cat wriggles in his hold, scratching and writhing, showing how fond he is at the boy which is obviously close to none…Creus is still feigning affection to the cat, when Leithe get hold of it through its neck…still it continues to struggle…

"You said Leirius?" hearing its newly appointed name coming from Leithe seems to soothe the cat. Leirius suddenly quiet down on his hold.

While Creus, breathing heavily and looking all murderous at the thing, quickly composed himself and said sweetly, reverting back to the cheery bubbly Sun Knight in training "Yup, he has both our names…see? Leirius…"

Leithe gazed closely at the cat, staring at each other until he put it down and set the cat all running away… Looking back at Creus, he could see how stunned he is.

"Why did you set him free? You have no idea how hard it is to catch him!"

Leithe's eyes roamed at the scratches and bruises from Creus' face and arms.

* * *

~xXx~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 2**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

**_Present._**

Leithe was cloaked in black, hiding beneath the shadows, no one can see him. And really, even without the darkness he can easily sneak at the gallows but with this tight security, a security he himself had organized, he required more than darkness.

At last he's at the specialized cell…he temporary put the guards' unconscious and proceeded inside. There, he was greeted by a smiling face of someone he once considered as a friend.

"You know you can get in trouble with this Leithe." Creus said. His robe all in tatters and dirt stick to his skin. A state no one has ever seen and no one has to except for him and probably the court.

Leithe didn't reply. He quickly closed the distance between them and took possession of his lips. He wanted to taste him, take him, it doesn't matter he can't take this any longer. It's like Creus' devouring him whole, eating away every thoughts in his mind when in fact he's the one who's owning the honeyed lips that Creus openly offers to him.

Leithe pulled him closer until only their clothes take the space between them and even with that it's not enough. He can't wait to throw away their clothing but he knew he can't do that in this place…not in here, ever. He can't do that to Creus. He deserve better.

Gasping for breath, they both look at each other's eyes, glazed with desire that has been brewing for days, months, even years.

"Leithe…" Creus murmured with a voice Leithe had dreaded he will never hear again. But he quickly silenced him with a kiss. Tonight is not the time for talking. Their time is too precious for that when every minute is stolen, and every second is a step closer to the end.

He plunged his tongue which his lover received with the same desperation. How he wants to do more than kiss him but being able to kiss him is already a blessing. A gift he would cherish.

Sun pulled away, "I-I need to tell you something."

Hearing his voice, he said "It can wait." It was all he could do to stop himself from taking him entirely.

"You're the Judge Knight."

"I know." He replied.

"And tomorrow…"

But Leithe didn't let him to finish. He imprisoned him to his embrace, and whispered "Tomorrow is not tonight."

Then his lips travelled to the blonde's delicate neck. "Leithe!" Creus struggled, "I haven't taken a bath!"

"I don't care." He said wriggling his crotch to his pelvis. Both are hard, both wanted to be inside each other.

He unraveled Sun's robe. He let it slide down to his waist and saw Creus' body already glistening with perspiration. With the ray of moonlight, it looks like jewels, and each drop he want to place in his mouth. But before that, he licked the pink bud in Creus' chest. With just this intimate contact, he heard Creus' gasp. "L-leithe….p-please."

He kissed his nipples even deeper, sucking it, it's like he's making love and really he is, until it's already taut and moist with his saliva. He even bit it which almost made Creus' knees weak.

Not able to bear it, Creus collapse to the ground with Leithe. They are both sitting with only the wall supporting them. Creus' legs spread between Leithe's waist but still Leithe didn't paused.

When he's finished, he took his attention to its twin. Creus arched his body, offering everything to his lover. Leithe's hand caressed the now swollen bud. As he took his fill, the raven tentatively fondled his nipple, pushing Creus even farther.

Then Leithe felt Creus' hips rose, up and down, sliding his crotch to Leithe's. This made him groan. "Harder…" he muttered which Creus obliged. He continued gritting both their bodies until it seems like they're one. And at the last moment, they both reached their climax. Creus' scream was swallowed by Leithe's kiss.

For a moment, it was only their breathing that can be heard echoed between the corners of Creus' cell. It was these moments together that Creus didn't mind their surroundings. All he's concerned about is Leithe.

Seconds passed, when their hearts finally became calm, Leithe scooped Creus to his lap. He placed him between his arms and cradled him. Embracing him, he inhaled deeply, taking Creus' scent. No one uttered a word and both knew there's no need.

Leithe then combed his hand to Creus' hair, and planted a soft kiss to his head. Still not contented, he made a trail of kisses to Creus' face, one to his forehead, his eyes, nose, he even nibbled his earlobe, saving his lips for last. He only stopped just to take quick breathes.

Creus didn't dare to move. He can't help feeling like Leithe can't get enough of him, like he is the one desperate to take as much as he can at the moment, like Leithe is the one who's going to be persecuted tomorrow not he.

* * *

~xXx~


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 3**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

**_Past_.**

He started licking Creus' wound.

"What are you doing?" he asked startled that he jerked his arm away.

"I'm disinfecting your wounds…" he replied nonchalantly.

"Is that a new power for Judge Knight?" he asked, amazed. "That's amazing!"

"Idiot. It's normal." Leithe lectured. And tried to take his wound again but Creus stopped him.

Blushing, he exclaimed more forceful than he intended "I'll do it! Ahh, I mean, you don't have to-…I can…you know?"

Leithe just let him be but when he looked to his friend, he felt something stirred from his gut.

Creus hesitantly licked his own wounds. He flicked his tongue at each one. Even the ones that Leithe has already disinfected weren't spared. He didn't know why but it seems like Creus lingered longer to them or was it only his imagination? He felt uneasy and yet he couldn't glance away.

"Now it's done!" Creus announced, merrily, but there's something in his eyes that seems different.

Leithe stepped closer to Creus and slowly traced the small lacerations to his face. "How about these?" he murmured.

Absentmindedly, Creus patted his hand to his face which made his wounds sting.

Seeing Creus flinched, Leithe offered "Would you mind if I do it?" He didn't know what's wrong with his head, he could easily send Creus home where he can be treated more appropriately but here he is suggesting something idiotic! He actually expected Creus to refuse him but all Creus did was nod.

Again, the feeling in his gut is nagging him. It also became more prominent but amazingly it also became almost pleasant.

He started at the one in the eyebrow. Creus' eyes shut tightly like he's waiting for the worse. But when he's at the third wound, Creus loosen up, but Leithe could still feel his heart beating frantically.

Almost over, he looked at Creus' face. His expression is still filled with tension, his eyes are still closed but at least his brows are not knitted into a frown like before.

He stared at each wound, making sure he didn't leave any. Then he noticed one in Creus lips. More on impulse, he started licking it. Creus eyes widen in alarm. When Leithe realized what he's doing, he stopped moving. Lips still in contact, everything turns into a slo-mo. It feels like eternity before his brain's able to process what just happened. And then he felt Creus' tongue answering his lips.

* * *

~xXx~


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 4**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

**_Present_.**

Creus is inside the interrogation room with only the Knights in present, including the Judge Knight.

"What can you say about yourself, Sun Knight?" Earth Knight asked. Flame and Frost is also present to represent to two factions of the Circle of Holy Knights.

"Not guilty." Creus answered, looking straight to Earth. All emotions deprived from his eyes.

"But all evidences points…hhh, points to you Creus Sun." Frost said, he almost slipped at his words. Creus could understand how hard it might be for his friend.

While the interrogation is ensuing, the Judge Knight didn't comment on anything. And when he spoke, all he said was "Do you, Creus Sun admit that you are the Death Knight Hunter?"

"Yes" Creus replied.

"But he saved hundreds of life in the process! That includes mine and my troops" Flame retorted, "Including yours!" he added, trying to defend his brother.

"But he still used forbidden sorcery and necromancy. As the Sun knight that in itself is worthy of a trial." Frost added.

"And he deliberately used that knowledge and power as a vigilante." Leithe concluded. He paced in front of Sun and asked, "Again, are you guilty of all of the above accusations against you, Creus Sun?"

"No, I'm not." He insisted.

"But you don't deny you're the Death Knight Hunter."

"Yes."

"And yet you still insist you're not guilty."

"Yes."

Acting like he lost all patience, he said "As of now, you are relieved of your duty and privileges as the Sun Knight." Looking to all his companions, he added "His trial will proceed this afternoon."

"But isn't it too sudden?" Frost asked.

"No need to lengthen this issue. This crisis is a disgrace to the Knights of the God of Light. So let's just get it over with."

He gestured to the other knights to leave him with the accused. And they did. They knew what will happen next. The interrogation room is filled with varying torturing devices inclined in forcing the suspect to confess. And even if Creus' title was removed, it wouldn't feel right for the other knights to witness him reduced to nothing.

Inside…The room is now filled with a shadow so dense, they can almost feel it. Leithe just gaze at the ceiling while Creus studies every part of Leithe's face. Even talking is enough to steal his breath away. How long has it been since they last held each other? Was it just last night? Couldn't be, it feels almost like a dream now, it couldn't be just hours. What if it was a day ago? A year? Can he still remember every second of it? Sure he might remember it as vividly as day, but to touch him, to really feel Creus skin beneath his palm beats any memories, even how clear it is.

It's like comparing a diamond to a charcoal…and all he has are charcoals.

* * *

~xXx~


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 5**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_Past_.

He touched his lips. Did yesterday really happened? Leithe thought to himself. He never kissed anyone before and yesterday was definitely a kiss…but…

Suddenly, he heard something rustles behind the bushes and when he checked it out, it was the orange fur ball Creus caught for him.

"Oh, so you find him!"Creus said behind him. Creus appearing out of nowhere didn't surprise Leithe. He's used to his friend's sudden appearances.

Actually Sun has been taking care of the cat long before Leithe's so-called mission. Just like what he said, his master thought it inappropriate for the Sun Knight to prefer one animal after the other, and so no pets. But seeing the poor thing shivering at the marsh of the garden, Creus can't just leave him alone.

"I think he followed you here." Leithe said.

"Nah, I think he likes you, don't you Leirius?" Creus appears to pat the cat when it hissed at him, he signed, it still bothers him how Leirius can't seem to warm up to him. _You ungrateful runt!_ As if hearing his thoughts, the cat lunged at Creus. Startled, Creus hid behind Leithe. The moment Creus get hold of his arm, Leithe stiffened. Puzzled, he peeked at his friend's face and saw it turned into a serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just about yesterday…"

"Oh, okay." he replied, not knowing what else to say. Leithe remove Creus' hold on his arm and faced him.

"Yesterday shouldn't have happened."

"O-okay."

"That's it? Is that all you can say? Okay?"

"What else do you want me to say? That I agree? Of course I don't!" he answered back.

"But we shouldn't have done it."

"But you're the one who first ki-…Ah, never mind! It doesn't matter! Don't worry, nothing happened yesterday! You happy now?"

"But something did happen!" he insisted.

"Argh, this is frustrating! I have no idea where this is going to!"

"Will you shut up and hear me out?"

"So you could what? Tell me how everything is a mistake? So you could shove to my face how idiotic I am to think that…that…Just never mind. I'm leaving. Idiot!" And off he went, running blindly at the woods.

Leithe have no idea what just happened. Then he felt the cat nuzzle its face to his feet. He grabbed the cat and placed it at eye level. "Do you really like me?"

And as an answer the cat meowed. Looking closely, I guess cats aren't that bad. And anyway, you have Sun's eyes. Leithe smiled at the thought.

* * *

~xXx~


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 6**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_Present_.

Leithe grabbed a dagger and swiftly unbind Creus' hands. "You could escape at the back door. A horse is waiting at the woods." He said kneeling beside Creus while tackling the ropes at his feet. "You'll have a week supply of food and enough money to…" a gentle hand silenced him.

Creus smiled and shake his head 'no'. "This is not like you Judge Knight."

He wanted to shout to Creus that he was wrong. As the Judge Knight this is going over the jurisdiction of his rank…but as a person, this is the only thing he can do to save his sanity.

Just then, Creus kissed him and said "I wouldn't let myself be the reason for your downfall Judge Knight."

"Then don't let me kill you damn it!" What's the point of being a Knight if he can't even save anyone? If he can't save HIM! All his life, all his damned life in oblivion, Creus is the one who always save him, even if this less-than-an-excuse for an idiot claims otherwise, it would always be him.

"Judge…"

"I'm not the Judge Knight right now! I'm Leithe! Your Leithe and you want me to kill you!" Damn him for placing him in this situation and Sun expects him to let this happen? Idiot! Selfish, rotten good-for-nothing idiot! Leithe's resolve is thinning; he doesn't know how he can hold on to this farce.

But Creus made him face him and answered matter-of-factly. "I'd rather…" he paused, words almost failing him. "I'd rather die in your hands than anyone else." And with just that, everything just gave way.

"I've never begged anyone for anything…but I'm begging you Creus, live."

"Leithe…" He answered…Leithe instinctively wrapped his arms around him fiercely, not wanting to let go. He just took Creus as they lay on the floor. Not once did he lessen the grip he had at his love, cushioning Creus head at his chest.

He could feel the weight of Creus' hand lying at his heart. Leithe held his hand and tentatively pressed it to his lips. "Don't you want to make love to me?" Creus asked, noticing the bulge at Leithe's manhood.

He didn't answer; he just tightened his hold at Creus.

Every second… he whispered to himself, but he's afraid he might never let Creus go if they do it here. And this is hardly the place to do it. Trying to gain control over himself, he nestled his head to Creus' hair.

"Anywhere is fine Leithe."

"Hush! Stop tempting me!" He fixed his hold to Creus waist and jostled him up until they're both facing each other. Their foreheads touching, he added softly "Creus."

Just one word, just saying his name in that warm almost reverent tone is enough for Sun to be filled with emotions he couldn't contain. He was resolved in doing everything he can to make Leithe happy before this end. To leave as much memory he can for him. But here is Leithe, asking nothing more than to hold him which he has always done for countless of times.

Creus burrowed his head to his lover's neck and Judge could feel Creus' tears trickling down to his collar. "I love you." Creus said. "I love you…I love you, Leithe" He whispered again and again, until it became like a mantra for both of them.

Leithe said nothing and felt a lump building its way from his throat. He won't even give himself the reprieve of answering Creus' feelings. He has no right, no right at all to have that satisfaction, moments before he-it has been years, he almost forgotten how it felt to shed tears.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_Note: Anon, I don't know who you are but thanks on correcting me about the ratings...eheh, my bad :] (I was kinda happy...at least now I'm sure someone has read my works) Thanks for reading!_

_Anyway, this is the part I edited the most..the original one was...eeehhhh...mushy...too mushy for my erratic hopeless romantic senses that I wanted to rip it to pieces...I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! the horror! [I like things this subtle...though I still have lots of work to do]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: The Beginning that Resembles the End: Chapter 7**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i don't own Creus Sun nor Leithe Judge even how much i want to [tough luck:]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_Past_.

Weeks passed and Creus still haven't visited his friend. And when he did, he saw him standing motionlessly infront of a mound of dirt.

He was tempted to greet him but his expression is so devoid of emotion, Creus was afraid to approach him.

He visited the next day and there he stood again. Like a statue waiting...waiting for what? For who? It's like Leithe's in the verge of crying but he still refuse to move.

At last, Creus summoned all the courage he had and went him. When he was finally standing beside him, Leithe didn't even confirm his presence, he just stood there. "What's wrong?" Creus asked.

"Leirius is dead." He said it like it's nothing but for Creus it came as a shock.

Stunned, he asked, "Wha-What happened?"

"I killed him." Creus can't believe his ears. It can't be. This isn't happening…Leithe…did he just…?

"It was an accident right? Right! That's it! It's just an accident." He consoled more than to himself than the expressionless figure beside him, "Don't be too harsh on yourself, Leithe." He continued while patting Leithe's back but Leithe only push his hand away.

"Didn't you hear me?" He raged "I killed him! I killed Leirius! I stabbed a freaking knife at his throat and let him choked at his own blood. I just let him die while I stab him again and again! I killed him! I…" Creus punch Leithe at the face.

Stumbling at the ground, Leithe looked up at the furious Creus. They both know Creus is no match for him but that didn't stop the betrayal, the pain from surfacing. Leirius was his gift…thinking the cat would be better off with his friend…he cursed himself, this can't be happening. Leirius can't be dead!

"WHY!" Creus yelled in disbelief. "Why did you-, he's just a cat! Why did you do it Leithe!" He screamed while Leithe is lying at the dirt. "Is it because of me? Because I gave him to you? Do you feel that much revulsion towards me that-"

"H-he's not just a cat…" Leithe murmured, not even trying to stand up. "He's our cat…and I killed him…"

"Leithe…"

"I have to…" he continued like he can't hear anything, pressing both his palm to his temples as if seeing the images again from his head."Master said I have to…if I can't, then how can I judge those people I know, my people, my companions, my friends…how can I send them to their deaths…if I can't, I would fail as a Judge Knight…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I have to…"

Creus hold Leithe as he sobs his heart out, shaking with fear and terror of what he'd just done. "It's alright. Everything will be alright." Creus said.

"Im so-so sorry," he whispered between his tears as Creus comforts him. And all the while Leithe can only think of is how Leirius looked at him at his final moments. With eyes the same shade as Creus'.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_Note: This is where everything takes a turn, the ending kinda left me hanging so I'm now officially continuing their story...please wait for the next update!_


End file.
